


What's Your Favorite Thing

by sourtongue



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, stole a line from The Space Between Us sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourtongue/pseuds/sourtongue
Summary: wrote this a while agojust something lame





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while ago  
> just something lame

"Hey Star, What's your favorite about Earth?" 

It seems like a dumb question, out of the blue and unnecessary since Star says that everything is her favorite thing about Earth and knowing her, everything probably is but there's has to be one thing at least narrowed down.

"Huh? My.. Favorite thing?"

The question catches her off guard and she slows to a stop on the rotating chair positioned at Marco's desk, only stuck there because he's too embarrassed to let Star help him fold his clothes and this is the only way she's allowed to stay in his room.

"Yeah. Your most favorite thing about Earth."

He places a pair of his jeans on a hanger neatly, precisely, before hanging them in his closet and starting to pair his numerous amounts of socks together in rows. A quick glance to her shows him that she's chewing her wand in thought and curiosity strikes him to know what she's going to say. Probably something about the beach, or the food, or the way people swear and honk their car horns when they're angry. 

"Well that's easy! It's you, Marco."

Now he's the one caught off guard and he pauses in his sock pairing to look at her in the chair, arms folding over the back and her chin resting on-top of them, bright eyes fixed on him and he swallows hard, quickly becoming flustered.

"Pfft. W-What? Why me? I-I mean! There's so many other things that are.. m-much better than I am, Star.."

And she grins at him, wide and proud with the answer she's chosen.

"Because! You're you! I mean, from what I've heard, there are tons of beaches on Earth and a lot of good food and sometimes people are always angry and saying bad words in their cars but! I'm pretty sure there's only one you, Marco. And that's all that Earth needs because, I mean, look at you! You're super good at karate! Who cares about that Jeremy what's-his-face? He's a cheater and you work hard to get where you are! And it really really shows when we're kicking monster butt!"

Star swivels and spins in the chair as she continues, while Marco still fights to subdue the red in his cheeks, looking at his clothes.

"You're caring and selfless! You're really smart and, if it wasn't for meeting you, I probably wouldn't have been able to experience the things that I have here, and if I did end up doing all those things with someone else, I know for a fact that it wouldn't have been as fun because you wouldn't have been there. So that's why! You're my favorite thing about Earth. And honestly, my favorite thing in the entire universe!"

Marco looks up just in time to see Star rocketing herself from his chair and over to him for a tight hug, one he doesn't even try breaking free from and when the embrace is broken, she's still grinning and he's still blushing.

"....You're my favorite thing too, Star."


End file.
